


Home and Hearth

by glymr



Series: Sawdust and Spangles [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not Tim Drake!” Tom blurted, tears forming in his bright blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home and Hearth

**Author's Note:**

> This part was posted on Livejournal by someone who has never moved over to AO3. I'm linking it here so that everyone can read this part of the story.

[Home and Hearth is archived here](http://munnin-odanin.livejournal.com/26468.html).


End file.
